the_otherworldfandomcom-20200213-history
Felure
Felure is a large nation known for its diversity in climates and topography, giving it an economical base in tourism. Their language, Feluri, uses a 16-letter alphabet with letters similar to text faces, but Feluran children are also required to learn one other language besides Feluri. Its native foods include Citnam, a Land Fluffel-based soup often served with Kimeta-bread created from Smilewheat. Felure lies on the northern border of Djornt, where both have been in an alliance since the Great Saxophone War of 197whocares, named for Elix Saxophone of West Natq, who conquered half of the continent of Miranz before his empire's fall in 198whocares. Natqan people, after that, were then stereotyped to be war-loving, trigger happy, hot-headed people. Ruins There are lots of ancient ruins under Felure, thought to be where the capital of the Ancient Beriazellian Empire used to be. So far, only three out of three hundred buildings dug up contained any useful artifacts. Bazakun At the westernmost edge of Felure is the large desert of Bazakun. Notable features of Bazakun are Blue Mountain, Rock Town, and the Kyoskiaar Relic. Etymology "....Tell me if this is a FELURE or not. Yes, the name was created JUST for the bad puns." This mysterious phrase has been passed down through the ages in Felure, but no one is certain what it means exactly. Insults Bruzkit, Cluznutz, Grellerboil and Skark are all extremely offensive words in Felure. Sand-dandy, popledaddy and frubbler are more juvenile insults one may hear in a school playground. Felure Ridge Felure Ridge is a mountain range in Felure. Within the mountains is the tall castle known as Ridge Castle, or the Castle at Felure Ridge. It was created during the Feluri Civil War of 23,200. The leader of one side of the war stayed in Felure Ridge with his followers. They built the castle to protect their leader and to have a place to stay while the war went on. After the war ended, everyone left the mountains to move back home. It now sits quietly at the top of Felure Ridge, serving as a tourist attraction. Feluri Civil War The Feluri Civil War was triggered when the Royal Buratoradan and the carriage it was pulling, which contained three members of the royal family; Prince Rineyachts, Princess Antanelle and Princess Rayilya; went missing on the Bazakun Trail. The royal trio were on their way to Rock Town to make a royal visit. The visit was an attempt to improve the already shaky relations between East and West Felure. But when the carriage went missing on the trail, somewhere near the small town of Pebble Ville, the furious royal family blamed the citizens of West Felure for the disappearance. This sparked off the war, although culture differences and difficult trade negotiations had already built tensions. The Feluri Civil War occurred long before the invention of Musical Weapons. Small metal sabres and slings were common weapons used in the war. Trinkets were also used by both sides, but most extensively by East Felure, as the wealthy city dwellers had amassed a good number of them. West Felure managed to produce a handful of Fire Chariots, which were useful against the agricultural plains of the east. Specialist water trinket users were tasked with putting out these fires. The war ended with the "Battle of Embarrassing Misunderstanding", when the three royal youths reappeared, relatively unscathed, after being lost and wandering in the Bazakun Desert for nearly two years... They also brought with them a baby boy, to whom Princess Rayilya had given birth. He was named Prince Herovia, meaning "sorrow" in Feluri, so named for the sad circumstances of the war that surrounded his birth. Prince Herovia eventually went on to become King Herovia, who ironically ruled Felure during a relatively happy and peaceful time. What truly happened to the royal youths On the three royal descendants' way to Rock Town, a nasty sandstorm stirred up which became quite an obstacle to get through. Maybe they should have stopped and waited for the storm to pass, but for some reason they kept on going through. They ended up going off course and ended up near the Republic of Mustsid's border. When they thought things couldn't get worse, the sandstorm increased in strength and they were forced to huddle together and wait for the storm to pass. Once it did, they found the carriage almost completely buried in sand. They dug it up to find the Royal Buratoradan had suffocated under the sand. With no way to get to Rock Town without walking, they were forced to go into the Republic of Mustsid for some kind of help. The Mustsid Soldier guarding Eastergat, the eastern gate of the Great Wall of Paranoia, was wary about allowing them in at first, but once he learned of their royal status he obliged and let them in. The people of Mustsid were surprisingly friendly to them despite being so closed off from the rest of the world. They may have been too afraid with the prospect of starting a war for refusing them. They were originally allowed to stay in the Republic of Mustsid for three days to recuperate and get properly packed for the second trek through the desert. They ended up staying a little longer when Princess Rayilya unexpectedly went into labor with Prince Herovia. They were allowed a few more days after the birth but were told to leave at dawn on the third day. They were supplied with food, water, supplies for the infant and another carriage that was pulled by Mustsid Bronze Goats instead of a Royal Buratoradan. A Mustsid Soldier was sent with them to make sure they arrived safely. When it was time to leave, the prince and princesses promised to return the favor for Mustsid's hospitality. They had a much more peaceful trip through the desert and ended up in Rock Town where they meant to go before. They were quite upset to find everybody had been fighting in a war while they were lost in the desert and stuck in Mustsid. Once their appearance was reported to the war generals and the rest of Felure, the war ceased at once. Tensions were high for a while after the "Battle of Embarrassing Misunderstanding", but the two sides eventually learned to forgive each other. Category:Country Category:Asoumiranz